Previously we have shown sex differences in three thrombosis models and in platelet aggregation in several species. Testosterone treatment increased thrombosis, platelet aggregability and cardiovascular reactivity. Thus, androgens may be risk factors in the pathophysiology of cardiovascular disease. We propose to continue these studies and extend them to other species including the primate and to atherosclerosis models.